


Impacto, Wen Chao es gay

by Lon_WengXu



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, Wen Chao - Freeform, Wen Ruohan - Freeform, Wen ZhuLiu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lon_WengXu/pseuds/Lon_WengXu
Summary: Wen Chao, el mujeriego que había cambiado su actitud, ¿quién se imaginaría que es un manga cortada y que lleva una relación con Zhao ZhuLiu?, valla sorpresa se llevaron muchos al enterarse.
Relationships: Wēn Cháo / Wēn Zhúliú
Kudos: 10





	Impacto, Wen Chao es gay

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaró:  
> -Este es un One-shot, AU: mundo actual.  
> -Aquí Wen Chao es menos desagradable como persona.  
> -Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> (También esta subido en mi cuenta de Wattpad)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/SallyFacevc

El cómo se enteraron de esa relación tan inusual, fue tan simple por un pequeño beso entre ambos en el descuido, nadie espero que el temido pero respetable Zhao ZhuLiu y el puerco de Wen Chao salieran, aun así empezaron a notar unos ligeros cambios de actitud en su persona antes de saber de su relación, claro que seguía algo pomposo pero ahora era un poco menos engreído y respetaba un poco más a las personas, mientras que la frialdad e indiferencia de ZhuLiu que generalmente mostrada había bajado un poco del grado. Ya con su relación al descubierto se sintieron más libre de mostrar sus sentimientos al mundo, con las manos tomadas mientras caminaban tranquilamente y miraban alrededor con el bello paisaje del parque.

-A-Chao, ¿no te arrepientes de todo esto?- preguntó algo preocupado deteniéndose.

-¿Por qué debería?, ¿te arrepientes de salir conmigo?, porque yo no, es cierto, prácticamente era un mujeriego y toda esa mierda que les disgusta a la gente, de igual manera me doy cuenta que soy solo un bastardo imbécil como mi padre- respondió parando con él la caminata -lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida eres tú- lo último lo susurro un poco sonrojado cosa que le hizo sonreír.

-Bueno, no es tan malo salir contigo, desde que salimos has cambiado algunas cosas de ti- le tomo la barbilla y lo beso -y ahora que ya no eres tan arrogante y pomposo, has llamado la atención de algunas chicas.

-Jaja, si, que buena broma, por si no sabías no soy una belleza y mayoritariamente buscan tanto como belleza como actitud, ¿acaso te has juntado con ese idiota de Wei WuXian?- negó con la cabeza se volvieron a besar.

Cuando se separaron, se volvieron a sonreír mutuamente para luego volver a caminar, los observaron detenidamente mientras se demostraban un poco de su amor, algunos seguían sin creer que ahora el Wen tuviera una relación con alguien como ZhuLiu, aunque se rumoreaba que él estaba jugando con el Zhao, aun así le importo un carajo los demás y sus opiniones, por primera vez sentía algo real por alguien que no era él, algo que si existía y no lo hacía sentir una basura, mientras que su pareja sentía acompañado después de tanto tiempo y con padres despreocupados como los suyos, esa compañía si traía algo nuevo y encantador, aunque ninguno de ellos se imaginaba esto que pasaba entre ellos.

**_.~~.~~._ **

**_~..~..~_ **

La lluvia había empeorado mientras que Wen Chao y Zhao ZhuLiu estaban comiéndose en la cama del ojos marrón, Wen estaba en el regazo de su actual pareja frotando descaradamente ambas erecciones con el otro mientras que los suspiros eran comidos entre sus bocas, completamente mojados y excitados por el placer, Wen Chao quitó la camisa del mayor, ZhuLiu no quedó atrás quitando a polera del Wen, los labios de ZhuLiu se posaron en su cuello dando chupadas y lamidas descaradas.

-Eres un pervertido cariño, ¿qué pensarían si te vieran ahora aprovechándote de mí?- preguntó con la sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro.

-Mira quien habla, te recuerdo que tu empezaste con esto y yo acepte- este se rio ante lo dicho mientras cambiaban de posición.

-Nadie te creería si lo dices tú- argumento y con besos bajo en dirección al pezón donde con deleite succiono.

-~Aah~ creo que si ~mmm~ vieran ahora, dirían lo contrario- ZhuLiu acarició el bulto encima de la tela.

-Entonces...¿soy el pervertido?- preguntó seductor y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, la mano que acariciaba el bulto pasó debajo para maturbarlo.

-S-Si ~aah~- gimió y sonrió al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces seré el responsable de darte el mayor placer, quiero que veas las estrellas conmigo- le susurro en el oído y volvió hacia sus pezones para succionar nuevamente.

Wen Chao suspiraba y gemía como un loco, no tenía experiencias con hombres, por eso dejó que su pareja se encargará de todo para la próxima ronda tomar la iniciativa, el de cabellos castaños desnudo a Wen Chao, la manos de Zhao pasearon por los muslos haciendo estremecer un poco hasta su miembro para masturbarlo con lentitud, sintió los cálidos labios con la lengua en los muslos que bajaron hacía sus nalgas y con una mano estiró el agujero para lamerlo e introducir la lengua, Chao sintió que se le cortaba el aire ante la intromisión repentina, intentó cerrar las piernas instantáneamente mientras empujaba la cabeza afuera de su entrada, la mano soltó el miembro al instante.

-ZhuLiu, ya no me está gustando esto, déjame cerr- ¡~aah~!- gimió con incomodidad y se aferró un poco a las sábanas por la intrusión.

 ** _-No pensé que vaya a protestar-_** pensó ZhuLiu con diversión -Wen Chao, escúchame, solo relájate, esta sensación es pasajera- beso sus labios y empezó a mover el dedo -además de que no tengo lubricante como para poner en mis dedos así usar mi saliva te servirá mientras te preparo un poco.

-Te hare ~nngg~ sufrir lo mismo pa~ra que veas lo ~aaah~ incómodo que es- soltó como amenaza.

-Multa- susurro e introdujo el segundo dedo haciendo tijera, el Wen se relajó lo más que pudo, aunque le estresa un poco tener esos dedos dentro.

Cuando por fin se relajó totalmente, Zhao finalmente introdujo el tercer dedo, aumentando la velocidad y fuerza hasta llegar a su próstata, aprovechando su arqueada espalda jugo otra vez uno de los pezones con su mano libre y su boca chupo el miembro, las oleadas de placer golpeaban cada célula de su cuerpo y ese orgasmo fue uno de las más fuertes de su vida, no tuvo tiempo de avisar y termino por llenar la boca de semen de su pareja que lo tragó la mayoría con una sonrisa dejando un poco en su boca.

-Sabes, creo que el lubricante perfecto- con eso, metió los dedos en su boca llenándolos de la saliva mezclando con el semen del menor.

-Eso…es muy asqueroso…¡¡~aah~!!- volvió a meter los dedos con brutalidad, pero esta vez completamente mojado.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor a que estés completamente seco, será más fácil tanto para ti como para mí- dijo y saco los dedos -ahora que estar listo.

Zhao ZhuLiu se quitó lo últimas piezas de ropa y con su pene totalmente descuidado de atención no quiso esperar más, se alineo en la entrada del menor, penetrando con sumo cuidado de lastimarlo, para Wen Chao la intrusión no fue totalmente placentera, así que lagrimeo un poco por el dolor.

-Está bien- gruñó un poco -aguanta, solo aguanta- lo relajo besando todo su rostro y le sonrío con sinceridad.

-De verdad...haré hasta lo imposible en ser activó para que veas como duele Zhao ZhuLiu- amenazó otra vez el Wen -ahora haz lo que quieras en mi cuello, con eso me bastará para distraerme un poco- ordenó mientras rodeaba los brazos en el cuello ajeno.

-Como ordenes mi amor- volvió a lamer el cuello para empezar con los chupones y unas cuantas mordeduras.

Ligeros suspiros salían de sus labios tras la tanta atención de su cuello y después de un rato la nueva intrusión ya no parecía tan mala, un pequeño vaivén de sus caderas hizo darse cuenta de que puede continuar, así que se une al compás de las caderas de Wen, la suavidad no era una característica de ambos así que unas cuantas estocadas fueron suficientes para perder el control, ZhuLiu cambio la posición, puso la pierna derecha en su hombro sosteniéndola con la mano e hizo que el Wen envolviera su otro miembro envolver su cadera. Embistió con todas sus fuerza y velocidad, lo que hizo delirar a todo su cuerpo, apretó sus puños en las sábanas mientras intentaba tapar los sonidos obscenos que salían de su boca mordiendo alguna que otra parte de la cama, Zhao gruñía ante las apretadas cavidades que apretaban su pene sin tregua. De tanta fuerza llegó a la próstata donde él exclamó ante el placer, ese indicio le fue suficiente, para golpear una y otra vez ese punto.

-¡¡~OOh, si~!!, ¡¡si...A-Liu, más, ¡¡más!!- rogó entre gritos y gemidos descontrolados.

-~Ggrrr~...s-si mi princesa ~aaah~- continuó con las estocadas con la misma fuerza.

Después de unas duras embestidas en el trasero de Wen Chao, no pudo más, gritó con fuerza manchando la cama, apretando aún más su cálida entrada causando una exquisita carga eléctrica que subió la espina dorsal en ZhuLiu, Wen Chao solo pudo sentir el semen desparramándose en su interior. El agotamiento fue demasiado para Wen así que mientras Zhao lo acomodaba, el solo se dejaba algo soñoliento, cuando el Zhao termino de acomodarlo, se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo.

-Wen Chao...te amo, sé que lo hicimos como unos salvajes, pero...de verdad te amo- Wen Chao solo sonrío.

-Gracias por aceptar a un maldito como yo, aunque tú te mereces algo mucho mejor.

-No digas eso, es cierto, eras un bastardo imbécil, pero ya no eres el mismo- lo beso de nuevo transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos -bueno...mis padres me retaran por las quejas de los vecinos- soltó de repente.

-Al carajo tus padres, esos viejos te dejan solo sin importarle un mínimo tu presencia, además tus padres están de viaje, otra vez- se rio un poco y se besaron nuevamente.

Se quedaron por un tiempo más para luego dormir plácidamente, en la mañana Wen Chao despertó primero, sintiendo un terrible dolor que no se quitaría por mucho tiempo, a penas logró sentarse miro a su lado, sonriendo un poco, ¿cómo llego a ese punto?, lo maldecía por haber maltratado a su cadera, pero no negaría que le gusto, además de volverle loco la manera tan única de ser de su pareja. Intento levantarse, pero termino cayendo al piso al instante que se puso de pie despertando a su ZhuLiu.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto soñoliento y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿¡Me estas mirando en el piso!?, ¡¡maldita sea, me duele demasiado la cadera y no hay excusa para esto, mi padre sabrá que tuve relaciones contigo!!- exclamó molesto.

-Supongo, ¿qué hará después de eso?- preguntó mientras se paraba a ayudar a Wen Chao.

-No me dejara verte a menos que este con alguien- contesto y Zhao palideció -no importa eso ahora, buenos día A-Liu.

-Buenos días.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot es 100% mío, prohibido copias o traducciones SIN mi autorización, eso y gracias por leer.


End file.
